ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Mali
The Battle of Mali acted as one of the last decisive large-scale battles of the Hidepounders against the Government in the Hidepounder Wars and was fought between the armies of Sword Robot and the Great Force Team. After intelligence reports suggested Sword Robot was hiding out in Mali, Africa, superhero Super Pumpkin Man and the 490th Attack Battalion were dispatched to deal with Sword Robot. After landing in Mali alone ahead of the main super force, Pumpkin was directed by Carrot Binds to a vacant school, where the general was hiding. Pumpkin had the GFT forces move in and engaged Sword Robot in a fierce and lengthy duel, eventually binding him and declaring his arrest. Prelude Eventually, Spicy Mead organized the Hidepounders and declared war on the free people. He was opposed by the G.F.T. Members of the Army soon managed to discover the location of Sword Robot, who was Spicy Mead’s sidekick. Super Pumpkin Man and Cheese Man both attended the Council Meeting to discuss the war. Mr. Feistycake had called a special session. Even though these special meetings were becoming more common, Pumpkin sensed something different about this session. He hoped it was a turning point in the war. Mr. Feistycake revealed that Sword Robot had been located in Mali. However, Superdog was troubled that they had received no reports from Mali. Cheese said he had received a partial message online from the King of Mali. Grand Master Astroman insisted they had to act on the event, since Sword Robot’s capture would end the war. Every member of the GFT agreed. Although Cheese insisted that the President had required him to lead the campaign, Mr. Feistycake reminded him that the GFT would decide instead. Cheese stared at the floor. Astroman agreed that a more experienced member was needed — Pumpkin was dispatched for the imminent battle. For the mission, Super Pumpkin Man organized a fleet of GFT Sky Cruisers carrying an army of 450 troops, led by Commander Slash. Some members were tasked to set up perimeter defenses around Hangar 10. Making contact Super Pumpkin Man arrived in Mali in his GFT Skyfighter under pretense of refueling his ship. He was greeted by Carrot Binds, the Port Administrator of the city, observed from a distance by one of Sword Robot’s bodyguards. Binds revealed that the city was being used as a hiding place by Sword Robot and his armies. Not only that, but the robot army was aware of his presence and had ordered Binds to tell Pumpkin of their position here. Super Pumpkin Man sent his repair robot fly back to the forces and inform his troops of the situation, but he stayed in Mali to engage Sword Robot. Knowing he would need a transport, Pumpkin stopped by a pet shop and found a dozen Skyhoppers, guarded by the shopkeeper. Believing that one of these creatures would be perfect, Pumpkin walked up to the guard. He used his telekinetic powers on the shopkeeper’s brain to convince him to loan him a Skyhopper. In a trance, the shopkeeper obliged. Pumpkin walked across the line of Skyhoppers, examining each creature and staring into their eyes. Finally, he made his choice. The shopkeeper unfastened the Skyhopper, who answered to Bing. Pumpkin swung himself onto Bing. He turned to the shopkeeper and admitted that he could not yet pay him — his city’s freedom would have to be payment enough for the time being. Bing exited the store, and Pumpkin rode in secret to a school that was closed for the summer, where Binds had told him the Hidepounders were hiding. Infiltrating Hangar 10 of the school serving as the Hidepounders’ de-facto command center, he went to a platform overlooking the hangar where he witnessed a meeting of the Hidepounder Council. The battle Engaging Sword Robot Noticing Sword Robot across the chamber, Super Pumpkin Man revealed himself. Dropping from the catwalk above the hangar, Pumpkin was immediately surrounded by robots. They prepared to open fire on Pumpkin, but Sword Robot called them off, sending his bodyguards instead. The bodyguards headed toward him, their electric weapons blazing. Pumpkin used his telekinesis on their brains, convincing them that they meant no harm to him and they wanted to play. With that, Super Pumpkin Man threw a piece of metal out the window of the gym. The bodyguards playfully rushed for it, out the window and into a stream, where their joints rusted. Super Pumpkin Man turned to Sword Robot. Deciding to challenge Pumpkin himself, the robot drew two swords, he then spun them rapidly in a buzzsaw motion and advanced on Pumpkin, goading him to attack. However, Pumpkin slowly retreating before thrusting his sword into the swirling blades, engaging Sword Robot in a spectacular, though brief, display of swordsmanship. Sword Robot unleashed a flurry of unpredictable attacks and blows, overloading Pumpkin’s defenses. Just as Pumpkin was beginning to lose hope of victory, he noticed Sword Robot could only ramp up his blows if his servomotors were spinning in two directions, and slashed upwards, altering the angle of one of his parries. Super Pumpkin Man’s blade, instead of intercepting Sword Robot’s blade, knocked one of his swords to the ground. Staring in surprise at his remaining weapon, Sword Robot lunged in another attack. After another brief bout of fencing, another of Sword Robot’s swords bounced on the deck. At that moment, Commander Slash and the GFT army arrived. While Super Pumpkin Man and Sword Robot battled, several dozen troops managed to infiltrate the Unlimited Deflection and they quickly attacked the robot soldiers. G.F.T. Calvary Commander Slash led the 490th Attack Battalion in the assault on the Hidepounder forces in Mali, aided by native warriors who also wished to drive the Hidepounders away. Two battalions attacked full force, with the third in reserve to provide reinforcements and cover escape routes. A squad of troopers dealt a final blow by taking out a large Hidepounder power complex, leaving the troops in Africa in disarray. Sword Robot in pursuit Super Pumpkin Man prepared to bring his sword down upon Sword Robot, but the robot disappeared into a smoky haze caused by the gunfire between the GFT and Hidepounders. Sword Robot goaded him and claimed the GFT would be overwhelmed. In response, Pumpkin leaped onto a control station and stated he disagreed. As a portion of the gym door was incinerated, Sword Robot reached for a wooden shaft and defended himself from Pumpkin's blade. The two matched each other until a blast distracted Super Pumpkin Man. Choosing to make his escape, Sword Robot made his way to his motorcycle and mounted it, speeding out of the hangar and dropping to the lower levels of the city, crushing everything in his path as he raced towards the docking platform where his private ship waited. Super Pumpkin Man pursued on his skyhopper, Bing, but lost his sword after the jarring impact on the way down, the sword eventually landing at the feet of Commander Slash. Slash proceeded to inform the GFT Council members about Super Pumpkin Man’s current pursuit and battle with Sword Robot. Super Pumpkin Man pursued Sword Robot in a furious chase through the streets of Mali as the battle raged around them. Sword Robot deliberately directed the chase toward a windmill. Darting past them, he released the brakes on one of the giant propellers. The blades spun with deadly speed, projecting a lethal barrier between the skyhopper and mutant pumpkin, and the motorcycle and robot. Laughing evilly, Sword Robot ordered his ship to get in position for him to board. Pumpkin allowed himself a moment to assess the situation. He coaxed his steed closer to the blades, before driving his sword into the whirling windmill. He narrowly avoided the debris flying everywhere, but Sword Robot already had a headstart. Arrest of Sword Robot Pumpkin charged forward, disarming Sword Robot of his club. Super Pumpkin Man used every ounce of concentration to avoid the general’s blows. Sword Robot seemed unstoppable. Pumpkin leaped, ducked, and dove to avoid defeat. He was tired, but he still believed in himself, awaiting an opening. At last Pumpkin found it, as the plate guarding his vulnerable central core had been pulled loose. Just then, Super Pumpkin Man noticed a police car coming to survey the damage, and realized that the battle in the school had been won. He immediately lifted Sword Robot and held him overhead, spinning him several times before throwing him into the police car. Without a second thought, the police who had been driving restrained and chained the angry robot. After confirming Sword Robot’s arrest, the officer thanked Pumpkin and drove away. As Pumpkin saluted, relief washed over him over the completion of his mission. Aftermath After Sword Robot’s defeat, he was arrested without a trial. Super Pumpkin Man looked forward to sharing the news with Cheese Man and the GFT. The event turned out to be a big step toward peace. Appearances *''Super Pumpkin Man vs. Sword Robot'' Notes and references Mali Category:Super Pumpkin Man